Works of Art
by SilverDewDrop
Summary: It all started with a small prompt: Draw your family. But of course somehow Sesshomaru and Inuyasha find some way to fight using drawings.


**Hehehe... So... Hello. This is just something that was a Semi-collab with Iisarainbowpig that got me motivated to write again. Updates for my other stories are coming, I promise! This is just a result of my boredom. Nothing great, just basically word vomit.**

* * *

"Now, everyone," the teacher said as she clapped her hands together, her claws making clacks against each other. "We are going to draw today!" The children cheered. "I want you to draw a picture of your family. Afterwards, we will show and tell!" The children scuffled around as they all rushed to the crayon box.

All except Sesshomaru. He was smart—he would wait until all the children were done picking their colors to go and get a crayon. His half-brother on the other hand… he eyed him distastefully as he saw him _wrestle_ with a wolf for a mere crayon.

Sure enough, after all the children had gotten their desired color, the crayon box was now abandoned. Sesshomaru walked over to the crayon box and peered inside. He carefully picked out a silver crayon and sat in the corner.

He started slowly drawing four circles. Technically, his stepmother—a _human_ —should be included, but she was not blood, so he refused to include her. He cast a glance at his hanyou brother who was innocently doodling away, tongue sticking out of his mouth in concentration.

Sesshomaru wrinkled his nose at his brother's usual graceless demeanor and continued to slowly and painstakingly draw more lines—the body, then arms and legs. He looked up when he saw a shadow cast over his paper. He looked up to see his brother with a grin on his face.

"What do you want?" Sesshomaru asked coldly. Inuyasha's eyes narrowed a bit, but his stupid grin remained on his face.

"Sesshie!" A tick formed at that nickname. "I drew a picture of you!" Inuyasha thrust out his paper and he gingerly took it and examined the crudely drawn figures. He quickly located himself and his eyes turned to slits as he saw what was written on there. It was him (or what was meant to be him) and there was an arrow. And written right below that arrow was 'meany'. He tsked at the misspelled word and at the fact that it was directed at him. He refused to give the foolish half-breed the satisfaction of seeing his anger, however.

"How… childish," he drawled. Inuyasha gave a huff of anger at seeing the lack of response and snatched the paper back and stormed away. Little did he know, he set off something bad. Very very bad. Sesshomaru calmly drew an arrow at his brother in his drawing (His much better drawn drawing) and wrote in neat writing: Stupid. He gave a satisfied little smirk and leaned back. He couldn't wait to present.

* * *

When the teacher asked for volunteers to present, Sesshomaru raised his hand very calmly. He was picked and with an angelic smile he went to the front of the class. He turned his paper to show to his inferior classmates and reveled in his half-brother's shocked and outraged gasp. Luckily, the teacher was preoccupied with something to pay attention to him. With great pleasure, Sesshomaru began to speak.

"This is my family. This is my great father, the dog general and the Lord of the West—Inu no Taisho." He pointed to the tallest figure with long silver hair tied up. "My mother is the Lady of the West." He pointed to the slimmer, shorter figure with equally long silver hair, but let down. "And finally, my… half-brother. Inuyasha." He pointed to the shortest one with dog ears and x's for eyes along with an arrow stabbing him that said 'stupid'. He gave a smug smile and quickly rolled up his drawing and hopped back to his corner before the teacher turned around.

The teacher turned around and noticed with surprise that Sesshomaru was no longer in the front of the class. "Sesshomaru?" He looked at her with a tilted head.

"Yes, sensei?"

"Did you present?" Sesshomaru nodded. She blinked in shock, but shrugged and turned back to the class. "Who would like to go next?" Inuyasha stood up and jumped while waving his hand in the air.

"Me, me, me, me, me, me, me!" The teacher smiled at the enthusiasm and motioned for Inuyasha to come up. Inuyasha sprinted up to the front of the class with a large grin Sesshomaru did not like.

"Inuyasha, tell us about your family." Inuyasha's grin grew bigger. He showed the class his drawing and laughed in glee when he saw Sesshomaru's frown.

"My daddy's here." He motioned to what seemed to be a snowman with the bottom half grey and the head silver. "Then, my mom." She was depicted as a thick pink line with black lines coming out of the top. "That's it!" Inuyasha started leaving when the teacher stopped him.

"Inuyasha, aren't you and Sesshomaru related?" Inuyasha smirked.

"We are."

"Where is he?" Inuyasha turned the paper around to show a stick figure with arrows embedded into him and blood surrounding him. He still had the arrow with 'meany' pointing to him. The teacher gasped.

"Inuyasha! That's inappropriate!" Inuyasha shrugged. It was better than what he had planned originally.

"That's how I want him to be. Besides!" He pointed a finger at the simmering Sesshomaru. "He started it! He called me stupid in his drawing!" Sesshomaru rolled his eyes.

"Actually, you fool, it was you who came up to me and thrust your horrible drawing in my face with your badly spelled word!"

"Was not!"

"Was too!"

"Was _not_!"

"Was _too_!"

"Was NOT!"

"Was TOO!"

"WAS NOT!"

"WAS TOO!"

"WAS NOT!"

"WAS-"

"ENOUGH!" The teacher screamed. Her hair stood on end and her tail fluffed up behind her in fury. She grabbed both boys by the collar and dragged them out the door. The other children stared after them in shock.

* * *

"Oi! Let go of me!" Inuyasha protested. Sesshomaru growled at her.

"You of lower status have no right to do this to me." The teacher huffed and stopped at a door. It was labeled 'the time-out room.' She thrust the boys in and glared at them.

"I will call your father and have you both punished!" She then proceeded to slam the door shut leaving two angry boys behind.

"This is all your fault," Inuyasha grumbled.

"Is not."

"Is too!"

"Is not."

"Is too!"

"Is not!"

"IS TOO!"

"IS NOT!"

"IS TOO!"

"BOYS!" Both demons jumped at their father's loud voice. He glared at them. "What is this that I hear about you making trouble in class?" Inuyasha huffed.

"Sesshomaru made fun of me!" Sesshomaru whirled around to face him, furious.

"You started it!"

"No, you did!"

"No, you!"

"You!"

"You!"

"STOP." Both children stopped arguing immediately. "I expected more from you two." Inuyasha's ears drooped in shame and Sesshomaru looked away sulkily. "You two should know better than to do things like this." The boys shuffled awkwardly as they looked at the floor. Inu no Taisho's tone became gentler as he took in the sight before him.

Sesshomaru looked ashamed and regretful—his stance said it all, but his pride refused to let him apologize. Inuyasha was on the verge of tears from the disappointment he had caused his father. His ears lay flat on his head and he was picking at his robe. Inu no Taisho sighed. He didn't have the heart in him to scold the two anymore, but he had to make sure they wouldn't do this again.

"Do you promise not to do this again?" Inuyasha sniffled.

"Yes." Inu no Taisho sighed. Now, time for the more stubborn one.

"Sesshomaru?" His son refused to look at his father and instead chose to admire the wall. The beautifully colored beige wall. What a nice dull color it was. So boring and plain. It could put any demon right to- "Sesshomaru?" Sesshomaru reluctantly turned to look at his father and scowled.

"Fine. I will not cause you disgrace again, father." Inu no Taisho sighed again. Here we go. The formalness and stiff tone his son had taken on meant that he was pouting. This was nothing new. He usually got this way when he was reprimanded. Inu no Taisho's ears perked as he heard sniffling and saw big watery eyes and flattened ears as he faced his youngest.

"We… we… we caused you disgrace?" The dog general's eyes widened. Oh no. Not tears. Anything but tears.

"No! No, you didn't! I'm not disgraced at all!" He said hastily, trying to calm his son. Inuyasha's watery eyes narrowed.

"Liar! Daddy, you liar! We were disgraceful!" Slowly, big fat tears started streaking down his cheeks. Inu no Taisho sighed inwardly. He did not need this right now.

"Inuyasha-" His sensitive ears picked up a quieter sniffle from his other side and saw his oldest son with teared up eyes as well. He refused to shed the tears or look his way as he continued to examine the wall. Inu no Taisho sighed, this time outwardly. Was his reputation that important to his children? Apparently so.

"I'm sorry, daddy! I won't do it again! I won't cause you more disgrace!" Inuyasha blubbered, sobbing. Sesshomaru also shed a tear or two as his form silently shook. Inu no Taisho gathered up both sons in his arms. Immediately, both of them snuggled closer. He could feel fabric being torn under claws as his sons took fistfuls of fabric in their tiny fists and wept, their forms shaking with sobs. He sat down and put one son on each knee, making both of them look at him.

"Neither of you are disgraceful. You two make me so proud. I promise I'm not lying," he said quietly as he saw the distrustful look on both of their faces. Inuyasha wiped away his tears, but new ones welled up.

"You… promise?" His father nodded, relieved.

"Promise." Sesshomaru looked down and mumbled something nearly inaudible. Inu no Taisho looked at him before smiling. He heard loud and clear what his son had just said. He patted both sons on the head and wiped all tears away. He kissed them on the head and continued hugging them as they calmed down.

"I love you both. Now say that to each other." Both boys stared at the adult blankly. He chuckled. "At least apologize then." They still kept those blank looks on their faces. Finally, Inuyasha turned to his older brother and gave a huff of annoyance. At his father's nudge, he reluctantly started speaking.

"... Sorry, Sesshomaru," Inuyasha said reluctantly, looking anywhere but his brother as he uttered the words. Inu no Taisho nudged his other son when he gave no response. With a twitch of his brow he grumbled under his breath, but spoke.

"Hn… I apologize as well, Inuyasha." His other son also refused to look at his brother as he said those words. He sent them both back to class, smiling as he saw them walk with a distance of two feet between them. He smirked when their gazes accidently met and they both whipped their heads in opposite directions of each other.

As he went back home, both sons back in class and hopefully behaving, he thought about what his oldest said. He would never forget those words because it would probably not fall from his mouth again. That is where all the males of the family flawed. Too much pride.

* * *

" _I promise I won't do it again… daddy. I will make you proud."_

"I don't doubt it, Sesshie."

(Back in the classroom, Sesshomaru sneezed.)

* * *

 **So, just something that was created from utter boredom and procrastination... Enjoy and drop a review, eh? *Winkwinknudgenudge***


End file.
